


I’ll search the universe, until I can find you again

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: #BoKuroo Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2019, Gen, Heartache, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Light Angst, Microfic, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Sometimes it feels like there are light-years between them.





	I’ll search the universe, until I can find you again

**Author's Note:**

> day two - galaxies/universe

No matter how long it takes or how many galaxies they cross, Bokuto won’t stop until he finds him again. Anyone in their way is an enemy and a casualty of the war Bokuto wages against Fate and Time.

“Captain.” Major Keiji Akaashi’s voice is soft and impassive, as usual. It’s often a comfort for him, but right now he feels angry and frustrated that anyone can be so relaxed when one of their own is missing.

The major understands the frustration, but he still has a crew to look after and command.

“Sir. We’re entering the fourth quadrant. Orders?”

“You know what we’re doing, Akaashi.” He slumps in his seat, pouting like a petulant child. At the look from the second in command, the bridge clears, although some of the younger recruits look back with clear interest and curiosity.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi drops the formal title when he’s angry. “I respect your feelings, but throwing a temper tantrum will not bring him back.”

“Maybe it will,” he mutters. He’s being difficult; he knows he is. Ever since Kuroo was taken, he’s not felt like himself. It’s affecting his work, his mindset, his whole person. Every passing day feels like the whole in his chest is getting wider and deeper.

There are a number of ways this can go. Bokuto episodes are not unfamiliar to his crew. Akaashi is one of the few who have the repertoire to determine the best course of action that hurts no one, supports his captain, and returns him to his fully functioning, reliable station the quickest.

“Akaashi…” He stands at attention, even as the captain slouches more in his seat. “I honestly just want to be alone.” 

The major looks at their reflection in the wide front window. Bokuto is looking through it, passed the star field they’re navigating and into the farthest universe, where Kuroo may be waiting.

“My comm’s open. Please call me, if you need anything.”

Bokuto nods.

What he needs is very far away, and it doesn’t feel as though they’re getting any closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I was influenced/inspired by a EXO's Universe and a poem:
>
>> “your hand  
> touching mine.  
> this is how  
> galaxies  
> collide.”  
> ― Sanober Khan
> 
> It didn't really translate into the fic at all, though.


End file.
